


departure

by gildedhorns



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, diana's unnamed mom, sweet baby diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedhorns/pseuds/gildedhorns
Summary: Diana stays up past her bedtime to say goodbye before her mother leaves for the night.





	departure

The Cavendish household is usually bustling with life, either with the sound of servants gossiping, the clatter of pots and pans from the kitchen, or the crackle of magic and excited yells of children playing in the courtyard.  But at this hour, conversations, if there are any at all, are whispered, and the old house is quiet save for the occasional groan of old oaken floorboards.   In one of the house’s many winding corridors, a small crowd is gathered.  There’s a hushed donning of coats, servants hurriedly going to and fro, packing bags and carrying them downstairs.

“Mama?”

The youngest member of the Cavendish clan is supposed to be sleeping.  She’d been tucked away in bed hours ago,  but now she’s padding down the hallway, stuffed bear clutched to her chest with one hand and rubbing her eye with the other.

“Are you going away again, Mama?”

The woman in the elegant pink overcoat kneels down to Diana’s level, and places her bag beside her on the floor.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”

“Oh.” Diana fidgets, “Are you going to be long this time?”

The walls of the girl’s bedroom could be likened to a collage - wallpaper spotted with colorful flyers and newspaper clippings lovingly cut out and affixed with little pieces of scotch tape.  A particularly large poster, newer than the others is given precedence over the rest - front and center, hanging just above the girl’s bed.  A red-haired witch, mouth open in laughter, flies on a broom over the text _Shiny Chariot’s European Tour!_ To the right of the four poster bed is an antique nightstand, and within it are two tickets carefully folded away within a white envelope.

“I might be gone a little longer this time Diana.  But we’ll see.”

“Oh,” Diana’s forehead scrunches up in consternation, and she bites her lip, clutching the bear even more tightly.  After a moment of deliberation she nods her head and smiles resolutely, “That’s ok, I can do my own show for you!  All the new spells I’ve learned. I’ve been practicing.  The nurses don’t mind.”

The woman smiles softly, and brushes the little girl’s hair behind her ear, “I would love that. Now give me a hug.”

The older woman bends down and Diana wraps her arms around her shoulders as far as they can go.  Her hair is as soft as a pillow, and all of a sudden Diana is sleepy again.

A gloved hand brushes her shoulder, “Say goodbye, Miss Cavendish.”

Diana rubs her eyes; she can barely keep them open, “Bye bye, Mama.”

“Goodbye Diana.”

Mrs. Cavendish has always had her ups and downs, good days and bad ones, but she’s always returned back home no matter what she overhears people saying.  Diana turns over in her blanket and watches the car lights from the driveway below illuminate the posters on her wall momentarily.  The red haired witch smiles down on her briefly.   _A_   _Believing Heart is Your Magic_  shines out in bright red letters and Diana smiles because she knows the words are true.

And there’s nothing that Diana believes in more than her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> lwa tumblr @ hug-me-ursula-sensei.tumblr.com


End file.
